Empi
Empi The mysterious 'blind seer' of Utopia. Within the comic her role is currently unknown as are the extent of her powers. Appearance: Empi is of an average height and has light brown skin. Her hair is long and ruby red and her body is covered in magic runes that glow whenever she uses any magic. Her eye colour is yellow, though given that she frequently wears a blindfold such eye colour is scarecly seen. Clothing wise she is commonly seen in various fancy old fashioned dresses suitable for looking professional whilst in Utopia. When 'adventuring' she wears a very old fashioned loose white dress that is native to her homeworld, complete with the giant 'eye' staff. Personality: Empi is an extremely calm and even tempered woman, keeping a clear mind and level head in any situation. She isn't emotionless despite her presenting herself as one so calm. As she is shown to be capible of making jokes with friends and expressing herself passionately in topics of importance to her, however she is always very deliberate in her words, as her power lets her know just what impact she has in every encounter, leading to a very calculated approach to all but the rarest of social events. Empi often gives off a very mysterious vibe to most encounters, not giving her name or any details about herself besides that which is truly nessicerry, she speaks in riddles and gives vague hints, as to carefully nudge events into the direction she wants them. This secretive approach has lead to very few people knowing she is even there in Utopia, and even less knowing who she is. Empi is very learned and wise, and seeks only to guide the future towards the most optimal one for peace and prosperity for the galaxy. She doesn't want fame, fortune or power, just to bring about peace. Powers: Empi's power is that of Foresight, she is able to percieve of all futures and filter out to the most probable futures and follow the events that lead to them. This ability gives her absolute control in practically every situation she places herself in, as she knows how everything can and will play out, making the nessicerry actions to lead things to the outcome most desirable to her. Her control and manipulation of events has allowed her to sculpt an perception of omnipotence to those who encounter her, dispite that not being the case. Infact Empi is physically quite weak, and her blindfold prevents her from being able to interact with the world as others can, hindering her greatly. It's because of this that she acts through people, avoiding combat unless nessicerry and helping others to their own ends when it aligns with hers. Empi is also capible of using magic thanks to her many years of existance and her unique perceptive abilities. However whilst she understands and knows all of the spells and rituals, many require visual awareness of one's surroundings and as such her blindfold prevents her from using almost all of them. Should the blindfold come off though, she isn't actually blind. But as her brain cannot process percieving the present and the future at the same time, and for her to use her eyes is to risk considerable stress and pain on her brain, that could lead to unconciousness, brain damage or even death. She has worked to limit her powers for situations where she is forced to use her eyes, but that only extends the duration she can last before passing out and doesn't rid her of the risk entirely. Luckily in those situations she can fully access her magic, which normally is able to save her life. History: Relationships: Trivia: =